


Torture (WT'18 No.14)

by MyOnlyRealityIsLove, TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [11]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Serious Injuries, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/pseuds/MyOnlyRealityIsLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Torture (WT'18 No.14)

Ava stared at the pictures of the last success with a big smile. This one cop seemed to have particular interest in Doctor Hope. It was pretty clear that he at least knew Doctor Hope and a lip reading of what he said to her as she went to save the others seemed to be “I love you.”  
Ava’s smile grew bigger. This cop was in love with Doctor Hope, this would be a great chance to break her.  
"Let's find out who you are. My friend," Ava purred while starting her research.  
Ava set up a plan telling The Lions to get this guy hurt but not killed and care for the fact that Doctor Hope was there to watch.  
***  
That morning, Kennex was driving to work like normal, listening to the radio and trying to keep his spirits up despite several of his coworkers still being in the hospital  
He made it to the precinct on time, and was soon sent out on a call with his partner Dorain.  
Jurow was out in town to buy some stuff, Vashchenko needed, when Vashchenko called her about something Ava had posted under the hashtag "AvaSpeaks" again. Jurow went to the park name, as fast as she could. She hid her bike and changed into her armour.  
Doctor Hope had been close when she heard a gunshot. She heard right to where the sound from.  
Kennex had arrived at a park with Dorian, where someone claimed to have found a body, when he heard the pop of a gunshot. The bullet missed him by inches.  
Kennex pulled out his gun and looked around to see who the hell shot at him.  
The snipers were located on two of the buildings around the park. Another shot popped and echoed from the walls of the surrounding buildings.  
Dorian did a scan for where the bullets were coming from, while Kennex looked around, more pissed than worried  
Another shot rang out, this time he was hit by the bullet right into his thigh. He let out a cry of pain as he crumpled to the ground. He clutched his wound, and realized he was bleeding pretty heavy. Probably distracted by a fake-out sniper, and now running to him, was Dorian.  
Hope who had been a few hundred meters away speed up as she saw her boyfriend going down. She told Vashchenko to stand by to call an ambulance if needed, although it seemed pretty much like he would need one.  
Dorian was racing to John, already calling for backup and an ambulance. When Hope arrived, he was trying to get a tourniquet on John’s leg. As shots kept ringing, she tried to position herself in a way Kennex would be shielded.  
“Raise his legs up,” she said. It would slow the bleeding down with the help of gravity.  
She knew that a pressure band-aid would work better, since the wound was located at a bad spot what made it real hard to tourniquet, but she had no trauma set with her. Jurow internally cursed. Couldn't he have hit the other leg?  
Dorian saw the masked figure, but since they seemed to be helping, he was focused on Kennex, who was losing a lot of blood and near unconscious. He continued calling for backup, hoping someone would come soon.  
"You are here with the car, right? Please get me the first aid kit. You are faster than I am," Hope said, hoping that a police car would be equipped with what she needed.  
Dorian nodded and took off to the car, going as fast as his synthetic legs could carry him.  
She held Kennex’ hand with one hand, the other one was pressing down on the wound with all her weight. He was breathing, so far, but he wasn’t really responding to the weight on him.  
Dorian came back quickly, with the first aid kit. There were sirens in the distance, but it could be minutes before they got to them, minutes Kennex did not have.  
"Open it and give me a Israeli type bandage."  
“Got it”. Dorian noted that her voice was identical to Jurow’s, but his focus was keeping Kennex alive. He handed her the bandage she asked for.  
She ripped the packaging open and unfolded it, not touching the pad. She put the pad right on the wound, wrapped it once around, trough the hook and started wrapping into the opposite direction, crossing it over the hook to increase pressure even more. She secured it and went to check how Kennex was doing in general. He wasn’t doing well. While the bandage might have slowed or stopped the bleeding, he had already lost a significant amount of blood in a very short time.  
Hope raised his legs up work against the shock.  
Finally, a group of EMTs were running to them, with a stretcher and more robust supplies.  
Normally this would have been the right time to piss off, but Jurow stayed, telling them what she had done to help him already.  
Even though it was against police orders, Dorian pointedly did not question or try to arrest Doctor Hope. If he would be called out, his excuse would be making sure Kennex safety got into an ambulance. Before more police arrived Doctor Hope disappeared again and Jurow started to head home. She was practically already busted, on her way home she turned around and straight went to the hospital. Kennex would need her.  
Dorian messaged her on the way, pretending he didn’t see her. “John was shot. It’s not looking good.” He added the address of the hospital.  
Jurow was incredibly thankful for this and hurried up a bit. When she arrived, nobody could tell her anything at first. She was pretty upset about it. Frustrated she walked up and down in the hallway.  
Dorian noticed her, pulling her aside. “He was shot here.” He gestured to where John was wounded. “On his human leg. He lost a ton of blood before the ambulance could arrive.”  
She nodded, her face was grumpy. She knew that it was her fault, she had endangered John and now he did almost die because of her weird hobby.  
"Can you take me to him?"  
“He’s in surgery.” Dorian looked worried. “He coded on the way here. They resuscitated him, but it’s not looking good.”  
"Fuck." She didn't know what else to say.  
“I can’t say too much, but there was someone else there, and they basically kept John alive long enough for the EMTs to get there.” He said this softly, while looking at Natasha like he knew that was her.  
"Good, I need to thank this someone personally when I should ever learn who they are," she was nervous. But rather because she is concerned about Kennex’ state than the fact that Dorian found out.  
Dorian nodded. “I hope he makes it through. I really do.”  
"So do I." She looked around.  
"And I hate when I'm not able to help in any way."  
After some waiting, they got an update; John was alive and in the ICU, but in a coma. And, currently in serious condition from blood loss.  
Jurow was really glad he was alive. The fact that he was comatose worried her, she had hoped to never hear his name and the word "coma" in one sentence ever again. She really wanted to be with him now. She was allowed to briefly visit him before visiting hours ended. She approached his bed and sat down, grabbing his hand. "Hey you," she said. "I'm glad you are still with us. I am so sorry this happened to you. I know that I'm responsible for it. It would be really cool if you wouldn't extend this coma as long as the last one," she smiled sadly.  
Dorian stood there, watching and frowning. Internally he blamed himself, for not seeing the second sniper in time....for not getting the first aid kit fast enough.....he was replaying all the situations this could have gone better.  
She turned around to Dorian. "Dorian is here too," she said to John. "I'm afraid we have to leave soon. They are strict about visiting times. I love you." She kissed his hand.  
Dorian walked out with her. “Are you going to be okay to drive home?”  
"I am." She doesn't want to cause any trouble and she has her bike here anyways.  
“Okay...I’ll let you know if I hear something.”  
"Thank you, see you later" she gave him a brief hug before heading out to where she had parked the bike.  
**  
Later that night, several vague posts erupted on social media, wondering if “Hope was broken” and smugly saying “don’t get involved if you can’t handle the consequences”  
Jurow was not the one to surf social media in sleepless nights, but Vashchenko was. She was extremely concerned and decided to don't tell Jurow about it.  
The posts seemed to increase in intensity. Ava was mocking what happened to Kennex, and clearly trying to get a rise out of Jurow.  
It made Vashchenko angry. She got up and shut off the Wi-Fi.  
The next morning, Jurow got a message from Dorian: John had survived the night and was stable, but no significant improvements.  
She sighed and started making coffee. Vashchenko was still asleep, and she seemed to have shut of the Wi-Fi. She slightly wondered why.  
She decided to take her bike to the hospital, to visit Kennex since visiting hours started soon.  
Dorian was there, as a guard.....in case whoever did this to John tried to finish the job.  
Natasha greeted him.  
“How are you doing, Natasha?” Dorian said, looking concerned.  
"I'm holding up, " she replied, seeing his frown.  
Dorian nodded. “Captain Maldonado was in here earlier....she said John looks better than the last time he was in a coma.”  
"That's good I guess..."  
“How are you holding up?”  
"Okay, I guess,"  
Dorian looked around, and fiddled with something on the side of his head, so the conversation wouldn’t be recorded. “......you saved him, Natasha. He would be in the morgue right now if it weren’t for you.”  
"I feel like I should have done more. I know that Ava was involved. What if she only did it to torture me? Maybe she found out that he knows Doctor Hope…”  
“Or, it could have been a strike against us. John was the first office to be released after the gas attack....it could be a message that the police aren’t safe.”  
"Maybe. But maybe we are all wrong. " She shrugged. "I'm still hoping this is just a bad dream. "  
“......I don’t think we’re that lucky.”  
"Probably not, " she looked sad.  
Dorian reached out and rubbed her shoulder. She bent over to hug him.  
Dorian hugs her back. “I know John is stubborn....he’ll fight his way back.”  
"I hope so.”  
“He will....”. Dorian looked back at John and his face lit up. “He is showing some improvements over yesterday....I think the blood transfusions are having an affect.”

Soon, they both got alerts on their devices....a major rail station had mysteriously caught fire.  
"See you later, babe," she said to John. Before leaving the ICU.  
Dorian waves good-bye and resumed his vigil.  
Jurow left her bike and just changed outfit. The station was not too far, a few minutes later she arrived.  
The place was in chaos. Many were injured, and there was a ton of damage in a short period of time.  
There were way too many people to help all of them, Jurow tried to figure who was in the biggest danger.  
As Jurow entered, it was clear there was also a gas being pumped in.  
Jurow had no chance to get all those people out in time. So she started to break all windows, hoping that the saturation would decrease and by some time.  
More fires seemed to flare up....clearly this gas was meant to stoke the blazes  
"Great," she cursed under her breath. Trying to quickly come up with a creative way to solve this.  
Standing in the middle, in a special suit like Jurow’s, was a woman who could only be Ava.  
Since she was the only person standing Jurow noticed her pretty fast. "You?"  
She really hadn't time to deal with her now. She had to get the people out.  
She hoped to don't be attacked and started to get out the people who were closest to the fire.  
“I’ve always wanted to meet you....face to face.” Ava said through her mask. “How’s your police friend doing? How long was he clinically dead for, fifteen seconds? Thirty seconds? A minute? I wonder if he’ll ever fully come back from that...”  
"I don't know what you are talking about, " Jurow said and picked up another person.  
“You know....the officer you saved first in the ambush. The one who said ‘I love you’ as you went to save others.”  
She said nothing and continued to get people out. Ava was bluffing for sure. Jurow just kept an eye on her, in case she would try anything.  
“How long did it take you to get his blood out of your suit? He won’t be the last to die in your arms, I bet.”  
"At least I haven't killed anyone yet "  
“You don’t have to be the one pulling the trigger to kill someone.”  
"No, you just need to put canisters with gas somewhere.”  
“Do you think your boyfriend would be on life support if you weren’t....this.”  
She didn't react to this. "More interesting would be, why you are hurting people."  
“To probe a point. That there are no truly good people in the world......and, I guess, to break you.”  
Alan: "You will fail, because you are wrong about that."  
Jurow was still getting people out, a handful were left inside, she hurried up.  
“I’m not wrong...the faster you admit that, the easier it will be...”. Ava said before leaving.  
"And now when we can talk you run. How could I expect you to have any honour at all... "  
Ava didn’t care.....she just hoped she shook Jurow  
Jurow shrugged as she saw her leave. She was glad that Ava had not tried to kill her.  
Jurow had dragged the last person outside she went back in just to make sure she didn't miss anyone who maybe hid.  
Just as Jurow got those people out, there was a loud explosion, and something seemed to spray on her suit.  
It seemed to attack the metal, it was the first time something like this was happening. She experienced a brief moment of panic as she tried to get out of there.  
She felt a burning running down the left side of her back. It made her run faster, she cursed under her breath, things I better don't repeat.  
Whatever Ava had used in the bomb was designed to deteriorate Jurow’s suit  
Her head was spinning around what to do. She ran home, it was still getting worse. She needed to get out of the suit and under the shower.  
Dorian heard about the fire, and messages Jurow to see how she was doing.  
She read it right after she was done showering. And replied with an "I'm fine. How is John? " There were burn marks on her back, where the seems of the plates were. She silently cursed, it was hard to reach and still burning like hell.  
“A little stronger vitals. They may be able to remove him from the ventilator if he keeps improving.”  
"Good to hear." She was happy Ava's words had been just a bluff.  
“There’s something else....I’ve noticed some unauthorized people loitering near the room. I’ve alerted the cops and the hospital....but I’m worried someone might try to finish the job, so to speak.”  
"Should I come over?" she texted. While she asked Vashchenko to help her.  
“If you want. I can probably convince them to let you stay late, since John is currently less likely to code.”  
"Okay, I'll be with you once I'm done here. Thank you.”  
“See you soon, then.”  
Vashchenko had helped Jurow with the dressing and Jurow took some painkillers. She needed to stay functional.  
Dorian was sitting near the door of John’s room, alert. His battery was low, but he refused to leave until an MX was dispatched to take his place.  
Knowing that her suit wasn't working properly made her concerned. She sat down with John, holding his hand  
Jurow squeezed his hand. "This week is getting stranger with every hour passing. At least you are holding the line, " she smiled.  
Dorian scanned her. “You’re injured?”  
She nodded.  
“What happened?”  
"Something managed to come through my suit."  
“Like what?” Dorian looked very worried.  
"We are trying to find out what exactly what it is. It just left chemical burns, I feel fine otherwise."  
Still, it could cause side effects....”  
"You'll tell me if there is something wrong, otherwise I'm having other things to worry about than myself. "  
“Nothing yet....I can see your burns have been treated  
"Yeah, I cared for that. " She tuned a bit to look at him again, she now realised how sad it made her to see him like that.  
Dorian looked worried. “.....I hope the MX comes here soon....I’m not sure I can help on a low charge.”  
She nodded in agreement. "Thanks for trying. You are doing a good job. “  
Dorian nodded, but then something alerted him. “There’s someone walking up the hall....doesn’t sound like a nurse.”  
Jurow rose from her seat being alerted by Dorian's words. She grabbed her backpack, just to be sure. She looked at the door, hoping it was not Ava or one of her men.  
A woman walked in, wearing the scrubs of a nurse, but not the typical footwear of them, and also carrying a dark bag. “I need to check the patient....please go into the hall.”  
Dorian shook his head. “And if you were really a nurse here, you would know why I can stay.”  
Jurow knew that something is wrong with her. She didnt plan on leaving John alone. Her hand slowly reached inside her backpack. Yes, she had brought a gun, and she was still hoping that she wouldn't have to use it.  
The woman insisted, and tried to reach into her bag for something.  
Jurow drew the gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
The nurse pulled out a bigger gun and aimed it at Jurow. “Same.”  
Jurow still aimed at her, trusting in Dorian to help her.  
"You should go." Jurow said. "Before he rips you into pieces. "  
“A bot with a low battery...”. The woman laughed....until Dorian picked her up by the neck.  
“Which only means I’m going to do this quickly.” He said, tossing her to the ground and pinning her arms behind her back.  
Jurow relaxed a bit. She stood there ready to assist Dorian if needed.  
Finally, an MX arrived, claiming they were held up by a distraction  
Jurow believed him and hoped he wouldn't make a scene because she was armed.  
The MX saw Jurow’s gun, But was interrupted by Dorian telling him to formally arrest the assassin and bring her to jail for processing.  
Jurow was thankful for this. She put the safety back on. She hoped there was no plan B. Even though if Ava was behind it, they would be one...  
"What's in her bag? “  
Dorian opened it, and frowned. “Shit....she has explosives.” He rapidly scanned them....and then took off down the hall with them.  
Jurow whispered a "Fuck" and stayed with John in case someone send another assassin.  
Dorian ended up jumping out a window and running as far as he could from the hospital. By some miracle, he was able get to an empty green space, where he could stand back and detonate the small explosives himself.  
He was burnt a bit, but nothing Rudy couldn’t easily fix.  
She heard the boom and just could hope for the best.  
Dorian messsged her afterwards. “All clear. I just called for two MXs to guard John. Are you okay?”  
"I am. Thank you. You?"  
“A little charred but nothing too serious.”  
"That's a relief. Be safe. "  
“You too.”  
As Jurow sat there, waiting for the MXs, the fire alarms went off  
She heard it and got up to have a look on the hallway. She couldnt see neither flames nor smoke.  
She wouldn't leave without Kennex, also this could be a devotion.  
An orderly, not aware of what was going on, ran into the room and asked Jurow to leave.  
"What about him?"  
“There’s a team going up to evacuate the ICU if need be. But....he’s on a ventilator, ma’am. He’s in less danger of smoke inhalation than you are.”  
"I'm staying."  
I know I'm being stupid, she thought.  
“Ma’am....it could be dangerous.”  
"I am aware of that. "  
The orderly sighed, and threw his hands up, going to find others.  
After a moment, there was a panic outside as someone called out. “Don’t go out the fire escape....active shooter!”  
Jurow's heartbeat fastened. She drew her gun again and went to wait at the door.  
: A different set of alarms went off, indicating the hospital was going in lock down. Another orderly rushed in, turned off the lights, and told Jurow to keep away from any doors or windows.  
She nodded but hold her position, worried.  
The orderly shrugs and goes to help other people go into lockdown mode.  
Jurow listens to what is going on in the hallway. This situation reminding her of something she doesn't like to think about.  
There were screams down the hall, and the sound of someone running towards their room.  
Jurow braced herself, grabbing her gun.  
A large man shoved his way through the door and aimed his gun at Jurow. “I will give you one chance to get out....and that’s now.”  
She raises her gun against his head. "So do I."  
“Look lady, this is kind of a mercy kill if you think about it.” He pointed to John. “Do you really think he’ll come back from this?”  
"I think that he will come from this. Most did who were in his state.”  
“Well, it doesn’t matter...”. The man got ready to fire. “My job is to take him and any—“. He froze, having been hit by an electrical charge, and fell to the ground.  
Dorian, who was behind him, managed to grab the gun before it fell. Jurow lowered her gun. "Thank you," she said the discomfort in her voice. Dorian smiles. “You’re Welcome. You might want to put your gun away before back-up arrives.” "Yes I'm on it" she secures it and hides it in the backpack. “You’re not hurt, are you?” "No. I'm fine" “Good....I’ll stay with you until the others arrive.” She turns the light back on. "Thanks." Quietly, they could see John’s hand twitch. At first she thought it just was in her head so she stepped closer to him. His fingers twitched again, and his eyes opened slightly. "John, " there was surprise in her voice. She stepped to him, carefully taking his hand. John started to move more....He was fighting the ventilator and its forcing him to breathe a certain way. Luckily, Dorian could flag down a nurse who could remove it and replace it with an oxygen mask. She gave him a kiss and squeezed his hand. She hoped he didn't experienced anything of what had been going on in the room a few minutes before Very weakly, he squeezed her hand back and looked at her. "Hey you. I'm glad to see you awake." She smiled. John managed a faint smile under his oxygen mask. "Can you talk? " she asks quietly a bit concerned. Very faintly, he whispered “hi....” "You don't need to." She looked into his eye happily. "It is OK if you just nod or shake your head. Were you able to get what I said to you earlier?" John nodded and squeezed her hand. "Okay." she swallows, hoping that he didn't hear the people who came to kill him. "I'm so sorry, I know I am responsible for this... “ John shook his head no, and, with a finger, draws a heart in the palm of her hand. "I love you too " she whispered and leaned over to kiss his forehead. John smiled at her when she did that. She stroked the back of his hand. Then she turned to Dorian to see how he was doing. Dorian was charred in places and low on battery, but functional. Thankfully, a few MXs arrived, along with a police officer to drive Dorian back to Rudy’s for repairs. : Jurow briefly greeted them, not caring except for the fact that there was someone guarding them. "Are you in any pain?" she asked. Still blaming herself for this. John shook his head. Admittedly, he was still pretty woozy "Good. Are you comfortable?" He nodded yes, and squeezed her hand "Anything else I might get you?" she slightly lifted and eyebrow. He shook his head, but kept holding her hand. She smiled. "Okay if this should change feel free to poke me. I'll be happy to run. " John smiled, and drew another heart on her hand. Jurow blushed a bit. He was alive and back to consiosness, the worst part seemed to be over.


End file.
